Das Leben des Nicholas Junior
by PokeFan28
Summary: Nick und Judy. 2 Tiere, die unterschiedlicher hätten nicht seien können, haben es doch geschafft. Sie legten nicht nur ihre Differeznen beiseite und verliebten sich ineinander, sie Retteten auch noch die Stadt. Nun, 5 Jahre später, Geschieht das, was sich niemand hätte erträumen können!
1. Kapitel 1: Erwachen

"Wer bin ich?"  
Es war schwarz. Nichts als eine formlose Lehre erstreckte sich im kompletten Sichtfeld.  
"Wo bin ich?"  
Es war totenstill. Rein garnichts war zu hören.  
"Was bin ich?"  
Er öffnete langsam seine Augen. Nur ein bisschen. Aus der dunkelheit trat ein mehr als helles Licht hervor. Es umschloss ihn. Er fühlte die Wärme, die es spendete. Er öffnete seine Augen ein wenig weiter. Er sah 2 Gestalten. Sehr sehr verschwommen aber sie waren da. Ein roter Fleck auf der rechten und ein hellgrauer auf der anderen. Er wollte Wissen, was das war. Er blinzelte ein paar mal und langsam wurde das Bild schärfer. Er sah immer mehr. Die Ränder wurden immer glatter und auch der Hintergrund bekam langsam eine einheitliche Farbe. Er sah nun richtig hin und... Vor ihm lagen ein Fuchs und eine Häsin! Sie lächelten ihn liebevoll an und ihm wurde plötzlich noch wärmer. Die Häsin hielt ihn in ihren Armen. Nicht zu fest. Genau richtig. Er sah ihr in die Augen... Diese Augen... Er würde sie unter hunderten wiedererkennen. Und dann ihr lächeln. Es war das wunderbarste, was er sich hätte vorstellen können. Langsam hörte er auch etwas. Zuerst nur dumpf in der ferne aber mit der Zeit immer klarer. Er hörte die Sanfte Stimme der Häsin. [Häsin (lächelnd)] "Kennst du das, wenn man durch die Hölle geht und es sich am Ende trozdem gelohnt hat?" [Fuchs (lächelnd)] "Ja Judy." Judy? War das ihr Name? Judy... Der Fuchs hatte ebenfalls eine schöne Stimme. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Wie wollen wir die beiden nennen Nick?" Nick... [Nick (lächelnd)] "Das Mädchen nennen wir Violet und den Jungen... wie wärs mit Nicholas Junior." Beide lachten. Das gefiehl ihnen. Die Häsin sah wieder zu ihm. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Nicholas Junior." Nun musste er auch lachen, was beide bis über beide Ohren lächeln ließ. Er sah sich ein wenig um. Neben ihm war noch jemand. Es war eindeutig jemand wie Judy aber... viel kleiner. War das... Violet? Sie sah ihrer Mutter mehr als ähnlich. Sie hatte noch ihre Augen geschlossen doch das ließ sie wunderschön aussehen. Diese Wärme... Diese Umgebng... So viel auf einmal... Er wurde Müde. Er gähnte einmal. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Ooooh. Ist da jemand müde?" Er lächelte wieder und schloss, weiter lächelnd seine Augen.

Es war so schön, dass er erstmal einen Moment ruhe brauchte.

Er schlief ein.


	2. Kapitel 2: Der erste Schultag

Er erwachte langsam aus seinem tiefen Schlaf. Er rieb sich die Augen und lächelte. Er war in seinem Zimmer. Junior setzte sich auf und sah sich kurz um. Alles sah so schön aus. Die hellblauen Wände, die oben wie Wolken aussahen, Das weiße Klavier an der Wand, seine und Violets Spielzeuge und... am Türrahmen stand bereits Nick. Er lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen und lächelte ihn an.

[Junior (lächelnd)] "Dad!"

[Nick (lächelnd)] "Morgen mein großer."

Nick ging zu ihm und nahm ihn hoch.

[Nick (lächelnd)] "Heute ist dein großer Tag. Dein erster Schultag. Freust du dich schon?"

Junior nickte lächelnd. Nick ging mit ihm in die Küche. Judy und Violet waren auch schon auf und als Judy Junior sah, musste sie lächeln. Sie schnitt gerade Karotten und legte sie in Violets Lunchbox. In dieser waren, wie in der von Junior, auch schon belegte Brote.

[Judy (lächelnd)] "Na? Wer ist denn da wach geworden?"

Nick setzte Junior an den Tisch.

[Junior (normal)] "Mom. Macht Schule spaß?"

Nick und Judy lächelten sich an und Judy wandte sich zu Junior.

[Judy (lächelnd)] "Wie verrückt. Ihr findet da auch neue Freunde."

[Violet (begeistert)] "WIRKLICH?!"

[Nick (lächelnd)] "Na klar."

[Judy (belehrend)] "Aber auch immer schön aufpassen."

Violet und Junior nickten. Nick schaute auf die Uhr.

[Nick (normal)] "Zeit ist noch genug."

Er gab den beiden jeweils eine Schüssel mit Müsli.

[Nick (normal)] "Immer schön aufessen. Dann werdet ihr groß und stark."

[Junioer (lächelnd)] "Ja Dad." Nick strich ihm einmal über den Kopf und verließ dann die Küche.

[Judy (verwundert)] "Willst du nichts essen?"

[Nick (normal)] "Nein. Ich habe gerade keinen Hunger. Ich esse später im ZPD was."

Da Judy Chief Bogo ihre aktuelle Lage erklärt hatte, hatte dieser ihr einen Vorschlag gemacht. Sie und Nick waren gute Polizisten also schlug Bogo ihr vor, dass sich Nick und Judy wöchentlich mit dem Dienst abwechesln würden. Judy nahm dieses Angebot an doch zuvor fügte Bogo noch an, dass sie ein Funkgerät bekommen würde. Wenn sie angefunkt werden wird, müsse sie sich umgehend im ZPD melden, da es eine dringende Notlage, welche ihre anwesenheit benötigen würde, gäbe. Judy führte das Funkgerät immer mit sich.  
Junior schob seine leere Schüssel nach vorne.

[Junior (lächelnd)] "Fertig!"

[Judy (lächelnd)] "Ohoo. Da isst aber jemand schnell."

Violet meldete sich nun auch zu Wort.

[Violet (lächelnd)] "Ich auch!"

Judy nahm die Schüsseln und legte sie in die Spülmaschine. Währenddessen standen beide auf.

[Junior (lächelnd)] "Ich hohle meinen Ranzen!"

[Violet (lächelnd)] "Ich auch!"

Sie verließen den Raum und gingen in ihr Kinderzimmer. Sie zogen sich fertig an.

[Judy (rufend)] "Zähne putzen nicht vergessen!"

[Junior (normal)] "Ach ja!"

Er und Violet liefen in das Badezimmer und putzten ihre Zähne. Judy schaute auf die Uhr. Es war fast 7.

[Judy (rufend)] "NICK? ES WIRD ZEIT!"

[Nick (rufend)] "BIN FAST FERTIG!"

Nick stand vor dem Spiegel ihrs Schlafzimmers. Er versuchte gerade, sich eine Krawatte zu machen was, wie immer, scheiterte. Judy kam in den Raum und als sie sah, wie seine Krawatte aussah, musste sie einmal kurz lachen.

[Judy (lachend)] "Du siehst doof aus!"

Nick lächelte und judy machte ihm seine Krawatte. Seine Blaue uniform stand ihm, wie immer, ausgezeichnet.

[Judy (lächelnd)] "Du siehst toll aus."

[Nick (lächelnd)] "Ich bin ein Fuchs. Wir können nur gut aussehen."

Judy lachte wieder kurz.

[Judy (lächelnd)] "Fahr die Kinder in die Schule. Es wird Zeit."

[Nick (lächelnd)] "Ja." Er lockerte im gehen die Krawatte ein wenig.

[Nick (normal)] "Du machst die immer so fest."

Die Kinder standen schon erwartungsvoll an der Tür und als nick sah, wie sie da so vorfreudig standen, musste er lächeln. Er küsste Judy noch zum Abschied und verließ dann, mit den Kindern das Haus. Sie stiegen in ihr Auto und Nick startete den Motor.

[Nick (lächelnd)] "So. Anschnallen."

Alle schnallten sich an und Nick fuhr los. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie an der Schule ankamen.

[Nick (lächelnd)] "So. Da wären wir. Ab gehts. Ich bring euch noch in euer Klassenzimmer."

Alle schnallten sich ab und stiegen aus dem Auto aus. Sie fanden sich vor einer sehr großen Schule wieder. Sie war H förmig aufgebaut und Gelb-Blau gestrichen. Sie gingen die Treppen hinauf zum Eingang. Es hing ein Plakat an der Tür auf welchem "Willkommen neue Schüler" stand. Sie gingen hinein. Der Eingangsbereich war recht schlicht gehalten. Er schaute auf einen Zettel, welchen er zuvor aus seiner rechten Hosentasche herausgeholt hatte.

[Nick (normal)] "Raum 0020. Der müsste hier direkt irgendwo sein."

Sie gingen in den Gang zu ihrer linken. Die Räume waren mit Zahlen über den Türen nummeriert und Raum 0020 war direkt der erste auf der linken Seite. Nick öffnete die Tür und alle schauten hinein. Es war noch keine Lehrerin da, aber dafür schon ein paar Schüler. Nick zählte 9.

[Nick (normal)] "So. Dann mal ab ins kalte Wasser. Und denkt immer dran: passt aufeinander auf und passt im Unterricht auf. Mom holt euch dann nach dem Unterricht ab."

Violet ging schon hinein doch Junior zögerte.

[Nick (verwundert)] "Was ist denn los? Hast du Angst?"

Junior nickte einmal. Nick hockte sich hin.

[Nick (normal)] "Hey. Es gibt rein garnichts, wovor du dich fürchten müsstest. Mom und Dad waren auch mal wie du und schau mal, was aus uns geworden ist. Du musst keine Angst haben."

Es wirkte. Junior fühlte sich schon besser.

[Nick (lächelnd)] "Na also."

Er wuschelte ihm noch einmal über den Kopf (ich hoffe, ihr wisst was ich meine) und stand dann auf. Junior ging auch ins Klassenzimmer und setzte sich neben Violet, welche sich schon einen Tisch gesucht hatte. Nick drehte sich um und vor ihm stand eine Frau. Eine Wölfin mit einer Tasche welche ihr von der Schulter hinab hing. Sie wären fast aufeinander geprallt.

[Nick (überrascht)] "OH! Tut mir leid."

[Wölfin (überrascht)] "Schon gut Officer. Mein Name ist Abby Hoffer. Ich bin die Klassenlehrerin dieser Klasse."

Nick zeigte auf die Tür.

[Nick (normal)] "Dieser Hier?"

[Abby (normal)] "Ja. Welches Kind ist ihres?"

[Nick (normal)] "Nicholas Junior Wilde und Violet Wilde."

Abby schlug das Klassenbuch auf.

[Abby (normal)] "Ach hier. Keine Sorge. Ich kümmere mich gut um die Kinder."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Das Gespräch wurde von der Klingel unterbrochen.

[Abby (überrascht)] "Oh. Jetzt muss ich aber. Schönen Tag noch Officer."

[Nick (normal)] "Ebenfalls."

Er ging weiter und Abby ging in das Klassenzimmer.

Junior und Violet lernten an dem Tag viel. Buchstaben zum Beispiel. Als die Schule für sie zu Ende war, packten sie ihre Rucksäcke und gingen nach draußen. Judy wartete bereits auf sie. Sie liefen schnell auf sie zu und umarmten ihre Mutter.

[Judy (lächelnd)] "Na Kinder."

Sie nahm sie an die Hand und gingen zum Auto.

[Judy (lächelnd)] "Was habt ihr heute gelernt?"

[Violet (lächelnd)] "Buchstaben!"

[Junior (lächelnd)] "Und Wörter schreiben!"

[Judy (lächelnd)] "Wow. Das hab ich auch zu aller erst gelernt. Hat es euch denn Spaß gemacht?"

[Violet und Junior (lächelnd)] "JAA!"

Judy lachte. Sie fuhren nach Hause und Judy öffnete die Tür.

[Judy (normal)] "Daddy ist noch nicht da aber er kommt auch bald."

[Violet und Junior (lächelnd)] "Ok."

Sie gingen hinein und Violet und Junior gingen direkt in ihr Zimmer. Judy setzte sich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher an.

Einige Zeit später

Nick öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

[Nick (rufend)] "BIN WIEDER DA!"

Sofort rannten Violet und Junior auf ihn zu und vielen ihm um den Hals.

[Nick (laut)] "HAHAHAHA! Runter von mir."

Er patschte ihnen auf die Köpfe und sie gingen von ihm herunter.

[Nick (lächelnd)] "Und? Was habt ihr heute so gelernt?"

Sie erzählten ihm, was sie gelernt hatten und wie toll der Tag doch war. Judy kam nun zu ihnen.

[Judy (lächelnd)] "Na?"

Sie küssten sich.

[Judy (glücklich)] "Wie wars?"

[Nick (glücklich)] "Gut schätze ich. Heute war nicht viel los."

[Judy (glücklich)] "Also habe ich nichts verpasst?"

[Nick (lächelnd)] "Nein. Was hast du heute so gemacht?"

[Judy (glücklich)] "Die Kinder abgeholt, mit ihnen gespielt und auf dich gewartet."

[Nick (lächelnd)] "Also ist es klar, wer den besseren Tag hatte."

[Judy (lächelnd)] "Denke schon."

Sie setzten sich auf die Couch und schauten weiter Fern, während die kinder im Kinderzimmer spielten.

Am Abend

Nick kam ins Schlafzimmer. Judy lag schon im Bett und hatte es sich gemütlich gemacht.

[Judy (lächelnd)] "Schlafen die Kinder?"

[Nick (lächelnd)] "Ja."

Er zog sich sein Oberteil aus und legte sich zu ihr. Sie umarmten sich und Judy schmiegte ihren Kopf an Nick heran.

[Judy (leise)] "Denk immer daran vorsichtig zu sein wenn ich nicht da bin."

Nick lächelte und patschte ihr auf den Kopf.

[Nick (lächelnd)] "Natürlich. Das hast du mir ja oft genug gesagt."

Judy fühlte sich wohl. Nicks Fell war weich und warm, sie fühlte seinen Herzschlag und seine sanfte Atmung. Sie schaute nach oben und küsste ihn.

[Judy (leise)] "Ich liebe dich."

Nick grinste wieder und küsste sie zurück.

[Nick (leise)] "Und ich dich erst. Du bist das beste, was mir je passiert ist."

Judys Wangen röteten sich und sie umarmte ihn weiter. Sie schloss ihre Augen.

[Judy (leise)] "Gute Nacht Nick."

Nick schloss seine Augen nun ebenfalls.

[Nick (leise)] "Nacht."


End file.
